Sensei Sasuke
by ladymistress
Summary: Being late is not always that bad. :D


◄◘•S_A_S_U_N_A_R_U_ 1•◘►

It was first day of school in R.U.K, Rasengan University of Konoha, where there were strict rules about improper uniforms. Naruto together with Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru were freshmen there and came to school when the bell rung. They were sent to the principal, Tsunade, to receive letters for their parents.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to let my parents sign when I don't even know where they are??" Naruto complained.

"First day of our high school lives and we're sent to the principal, darn it." Kiba said like he doesn't care.

"I am even not sure who my father is, is it he the 4th Hokage or just a plain Uzumaki? Is he Uzumaki Arashi, the 4th Hokage? Why don't I know these things?" Naruto argued with his self.

Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru just stared at him trying to think on what to say. But before they could say anything, a teacher came to the office and looked at Naruto seriously.

Naruto stared at him blankly which made the teacher pissed off.

The teacher just came to the principal to make some clarifications about the tardiness of the four boys and went off. The principal told them that they are free of tardiness today because the teacher saw them enter the gate before the bell rang.

Principal Tsunade announced, "You're free today, just got lucky, ne Naruto-kun?"

Naruto: wooohooo!! I won't let my parents sign; it would be like a battlefield if I was to find a handsome-looking guy like me.

Naruto, Shika, Chouji and Kiba were just in luck. When they arrived to their respective classrooms, their teacher already started the topic about ninja crisis. Everyone stared at Naruto and the three. The teacher looked at them seriously and asked them to go to their seats. Naruto was shocked to see the teacher who was teaching. Naruto called Shikamaru in a whisper who was just right next to Naruto.

"Ey, Shika, Isn't that the teacher we saw earlier?" Naruto asked curiously.

Naruto then thought about the teachers… evil way of looking at him and gave him a shiver. "I wonder what his name is." Naruto continued.

The girl from behind heard what they were talking about and butt in their chit chat.

"Naruto-kun..." the girl said excitedly.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan!!? Replied Naruto

"I know the name of the teacher, he introduced himself just this morning while the four of you were in the principal, he also informed us that he will be this year's adviser before he went to the principal." Sakura explained.

"What?? He is our adviser??" whispered poor Naruto!

"Soo desu, he was a teacher from U.U.S" Sakura said.

"U.U.S??" asked Naruto curiously.

"Hai, University of Uchiha Sharingan, one of the schools which leads in education."Sakura replied "He is one of the leading teachers there in U.U.S" Sakura continued.

"Soo desu ka?" Naruto asked. "It must be like hell there." Naruto concluded.

"His name is none other than sensei Uchiha Sasuke" Sakura said.

Sensei called up Sakura and Naruto for talking during his discussion and was asked to make a 1000 word essay about today's topic. Naruto didn't know much about ninja crisis and was having troubles about the essay. Sakura noticed his troubled face and felt guilty for talking to him. Sakura raised her hand to give out an opinion.

Sensei called up Sakura and she began to speak about the punishment of Naruto. She told sensei that it was her fault not Naruto's. Sensei forgave her because she took responsibility for her actions. Sakura than thanked sensei and sat back.

"Arigatoo Sakura-chan" said Naruto in a whisper.

"Nah, it's nothing, stop talking, sensei might see us again." Sakura replied.

RECESS…...

Naruto and Shikamaru together with Chouji and Kiba walked together in the hallways. They were laughing and talking about idiotic stuffs like the meanings of their names.

Sasuke-sensei passed by in front of them from one room to another, leaving Naruto to stop walking, talking, and laughing and stared at him frightened.

Sensei-Sasuke glanced at him with a serious face and went to the door.

Naruto then said suddenly to his friends.

"Hey guys, is it just me or is Sensei-Sasuke really has his eye on me?"

"Hey, he does that all the time, he even scares me with his serious eyes" Shikamaru said cockily.

"Yeah, sensei-Sasuke always has that serious attitude which scares me sometimes." Kiba shivered and gave an awkward look.

"Uhmm…" Chouji agreed as he munches on a lot of potato chips.

Naruto was worrying about how Sensei-Sasuke looks at him. Naruto with the three walks in the hallways cockily but Naruto tilted his head downwards.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were having fun in the hallways when four people blocked their way.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba looked at them cockily while Naruto was still tilting his head, staring at the floor.

Shikamaru then started. "Temari…"

Temari smiled at him and said, "Shikamaru, nice to meet you"

Shikamaru continued "hehehe, Temari-chan, you're still as boyish as ever"

Temari got pissed at him "Whatever Shika, you haven't grown a bit"

"Really? I thought I grew tall. Taller than you in fact" Shikamaru joked.

Temari looked at him stubbornly and stayed quiet. Shikamaru laughed quietly. While Temari was annoyed by Shikamaru, one of Temari's companions was staring at Naruto normally, having deep thoughts about him. Kankuro looked at him curiously and asked "Gaara-sama..?"

Quickly, Gaara stopped looking at Naruto and bowed down. "Uhhh, it's nothing really, Kankuro" Gaara said thinking about Naruto and his life.

Kiba, of course, saw the other companion of Temari also staring at Naruto. The guy who was looking at Naruto noticed that Kiba was looking at him so he thought that Kiba was thinking the wrong thing. He then asked his companions to go now. "Enough Chit chat… let's go" Neji demanded.

"Tsk, we're off… Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Naruto…" Temari said.

"Hai, see you soon shorty?" Joked Shikamaru as he waved his hands goodbye to them.

As Temari, Neji, Kankuro and Gaara left, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other worriedly.

"Ey, Shika, do you have any ideas why those two weirdo's were looking at Naruto?" asked Kiba as he continued to look at the crowded hallway.

"Love struck" said Chouji seriously. Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other and began laughing!!!

"Nyahahaha!! Are you serious? They are not those kinds of people" Shikamaru laughed.

"Nyahahaha!!" Kiba added.

"It could be possible" Chouji continued.

"Hey, you guys…" Naruto started.

"…are there any possibilities that sensei-Sasuke would like me?" Naruto said worriedly.

Chouji spitted out the ramen as he was shocked of what Naruto said. The three of them were thinking maliciously of what Naruto said that's why they were shocked at his sudden question.

"Really you guys, are there possibilities that he would??" Naruto finalizes his question.

"Naruto-kun, sensei-Sasuke is a teacher, he has different ways of showing his love to students." Shikamaru said, still thinking maliciously.

"Yeah, I agree" Kiba nodded.

"Uhm..." Chouji agrees.

"You see Naruto, as you asked if there are possibilities for him to like you, well, are you really that desperate for him to like you?" Shikamaru asked curiously and maliciously.

"Hai, I badly want our sensei to like me" Naruto said seriously, as he closes his fists and hits his chest.

Kiba nosebleeds as he thought the wrong thing.

"Naruto… is he gay?" thought Kiba.

"I want sensei-Sasuke to like me; I am scared when he doesn't." Naruto continued.

"Yosh, we will help you." Shikamaru smiled.

"Seriously Shikamaru-kun, are we gonna help Naruto and his LOVE problems?" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

"Of course Kiba-kun, this is an interesting thing for Naruto" Shikamaru whispered back to Kiba.

"Yeah, but is he serious about this?" Kiba whispered in reply.

Naruto was bothered for they were only whispering. Naruto was pissed.

"You guys, I'm serious here." Naruto said as he looked at the both of them.

"I told you he is serious" Shikamaru smiled to Kiba.

"Grrr…" Kiba gnarled.

As the bell rung, the students ran to their respective classrooms and behaved.

(A.N: Even Kiba behaved hehehe...)

History class started…

(A.N: I don't know anything about Japan history T_T)

The teacher was the 5th Hokage, since he was the eldest. T_T

Everyone paid attention to him even though the topic was boring.

But they all paid attention seriously when the teacher mentioned about how Japanese ruled over the Philippines before.

"So they love violent things?" said 5th Hokage glancing at the students.

"…even the girls???" the 5th Hokage continued as he was shocked.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone moaned that the class for History was over.

"All right class, wait for your next teacher" the Hokage said.

The next class was Sensei-Iruka; Sensei-Iruka was the teacher of P.E. Sensei-Iruka announced that they will have a final review of the lessons in P.E.

Sensei-Iruka, "After the review, I will call up someone to help me in the test."

"TEST???" Shikamaru moaned. "Ah well, how tiring"

"Shikamaru, good for you, you're smart" Sakura whispered, who was just behind Naruto, who was beside Shikamaru.

"Yeah. I don't see the point why you hate it too much" Kiba said, who was just on the right side of Shikamaru.

"It's tiring to think" Shikamaru added.

"But you think too much" Kiba replied.

"Hehehe, that's why I hate to do some activities" Shikamaru said.

The full review started and all of them were paying attention except Naruto who was bothered about the anger of sensei-Sasuke.

"What team is the leading team in NBA 2007 finals, Naruto?" sensei-Iruka asked Naruto as he was looking at him the whole discussion.

"Huh…Sensei…?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe, I guess you weren't paying much attention to my discussion" asked smiling Iruka-sensei.

"Sensei, I don't really know" Naruto answered sadly, tilting his head.

"Naruto?" sensei-Iruka said worriedly, knowing that he knows a lot when it comes to P.E. Sensei-Iruka knows that Naruto has a problem because Naruto is his most active student in P.E class. Sensei-Iruka asked Shikamaru to answer then.

"Dallas Mavericks sensei." Shikamaru answered as he yawned.

"That's correct Shikamaru" sensei-Iruka said smiling.

"*How did we get to the topic of NBA anyway, they aren't real*" bothered Naruto.

The school bell rang and everyone was happy!!

"YES!! No test today!!" Kiba shouted!!

"Is that all you care about?" Shikamaru looked at him. (Chibi style)

Kiba smiled and relaxed back in his seat knowing that it was already Lunch time!

Sensei-Iruka came to Naruto and asked him what his problem was.

Naruto blushed by that question though he was sad.

"Sensei-Iruka, is it possible for sensei-Sasuke to like me?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, of course, even I like a guy too? That's normal" Sensei-Iruka said not knowing what Naruto meant.

"That's not what I meant!!" Naruto yelled blushing.

Sensei-Iruka just smiled at Naruto and told him to ask advises from guys who know that stuff.

Naruto came up with Jiraiya's name.

"So Naruto, Ja-ne!" Sensei Iruka said.

"Uhhh... Ja-ne!" Naruto replied sadly.

"Naruto…!" Chouji yelled!

"What is it Chouji-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Let's hurry to Naramenaki." Chouji said excitedly.

"Huh? What's/where's that?" Naruto said as he rested on his chair.

"It's a ramen shop located 2 blocks across our school, hurry!" Chouji replied excitedly!

"RAMEN you say? Of course I'll come!!!!!" Naruto replied happily!!

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at them smiling.

"Those two ramen addicts" Shikamaru bluffed.

"Ey Shika, do you want to spy on them??" Kiba gnarled.

"That's not a bad idea…" Shikamaru agrees.

"Let's just use the word "following" ok?" Kiba asks.

"Of course… spy or stalk is another thing" Shika continues.

They went off and followed Naruto and Chouji. On their way, they saw Sensei-Sasuke entering Naramenaki and cant wait to see what might happen.

They peeped in a small opening of the ramen stand and… looked...

They saw Naruto and Chouji ordering some ramen… but where was sensei-Sasuke??

"Hey kids…" a guy said behind Kiba and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked to see who it was.

"It's, it's..." Shikamaru gulped terrified as his face turned pale.

"S-s-s-s-sen-sensei?" Kiba said and was paler than Shika.

"Why does everyone go pale when I'm around, Tsk, I hate that!" The guy said. "What the heck are you doing here Shika, Kiba? Are you two spying on Chouji and Naruto?"

"Ie, we were just about to go back to school, sensei" Shikamaru lied.

"Hai..." Kiba added.

Then the two of them walked back to school.

While Shikamaru and Kiba were walking, their feet wanted to stop and go back to the Ramen stand.

Shikamaru complained, "KUSO!! These darn feet are stopping me from walking."

"You're not the only one" Kiba said, fighting the nerves of his feet…

Finally, they reached school, went in the school's gate, and fought the nerves of their feet until they reached the stairs and sat at the stairway of the entrance of the school which was as wide as two container bands connected.

Their feet wanted to go back and it hurts them if they resist.

"Darn it! My feet are stubborn, stupid feet, I control you!!" Shika yelled!

"Stupid feet, quit persisting, don't test my anger" Kiba shouted.

Their feet became more persistent and hurt them even more.

"Ah well, it couldn't be helped" Shika said standing up with his hands on his waists.

"I like the way you think Shika." Kiba smiled wildly.

"And I know what you are thinking Kiba-kun!" Shika smiled cockily, looking at the long road ahead.

"Hehehe…" Kiba smiled as he stood up.

Both one of them started running to the gate normally, as they reached it, they ran faster just to satisfy the curiosity of their feet.

20 more minutes for Lunch break to end.

At Naramenaki shop…

Waitress: Here are your orders sirs (Smile)

Naruto and Chouji: AHH!! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!

Chouji and Naruto's eyes widened to see a new kind of ramen and got hungry.

Naruto, with no hesitations in mind, announced the ritual word, "ITADAKE..."

Chouji stopped Naruto from further saying any words, "Ma-te Naruto-kun, have you forgotten the rule of eating new ramen?"

Sensei Sasuke looked at them from a distance and watched closely.

Naruto thought for a while and snapped, "ahh yes, I barely forgot Chouji-kun! Hehehe… Gomen ne. "

Chouji then took the spoon and tried to explain the first step of tasting new ramen, "first step, we must use the spoon for tasting the soup of the ramen."

(Naruto and Chouji sipped some of the ramen's soup seriously)

"Hmph, real kids…" Sensei-Sasuke smiled.

Naruto then can't wait to do the next step and explained, "Chouji, next step, taste the noodle and make a comment."

(The both of them got their chopsticks and tasted the RAMEN)

Sensei-Sasuke went nearer. He was at the entrance of the stand and rested himself there; he placed his hand on one of the posts and looked at Naruto. "Interesting are these kids."

Naruto and Chouji surprisingly announced. "WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! This is the best Ramen yet!!!"

Sensei-Sasuke went to Naruto and sat beside him.

"One ramen please." Sensei- Sasuke asked.

"Hai Sasuke-sama!" The waitress replied.

Naruto was shocked when he heard his name and looked if it was really him.

Naruto was shocked to see sensei-Sasuke, this time, he wasn't afraid of him anymore instead he wanted to ask him forgiveness for making him pissed all the time.

"Sensei may I ask you something?" Naruto blushed.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sensei asked as he looks at him.

"Sensei, are you mad at me?" Naruto felt so guilty inside, not really knowing what he did wrong. "I'm so…" Naruto was about to apologize but was interrupted.

Sasuke-sama went near his face and covered his mouth.

"Naruto, Don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you" Sasuke-sama says as his empty, cold, onyx eyes continued to stare at Naruto's crystal-clear, oceanic-blue eyes, covering the mouth of Naruto.

Shikamaru and Kiba reached the ramen stand and peeped. They were shocked to see Sensei-Sasuke so close to Naruto.

Kiba and Shikamaru: WTF??? (Chibi style)

They thought the wrong thing AGAIN and thought that Naruto already told him his feelings. Everything was misunderstood for Shikamaru and Kiba. T_T

Then Naruto took Sensei's hands off his mouth.

"Bwaaah!! I can't breathe." Naruto shouted as he breathes every breath he can.

Chouji kept on eating though (it tickled his bones) he knows that Sensei-Sasuke is beside Naruto.

The waitress butted in and served Sasuke-sensei the ramen he ordered. Sasuke-sama ate normally and so did the others.

Shikamaru and Kiba got bored and decided to go back to school to eat their lunch.

After Naruto was done eating he pushed his bowl and announced that he was done!

"Haaaa!! That was delicious" Naruto yelled.

"Haaaa!! Yeah it was!! Let's go now Naruto." Chouji said.

"I'll stay here for a while; you can go if you want to." Naruto replied satisfied.

As soon as Chouji left, Naruto felt hungry again and decided to take another ramen.

Sensei-Sasuke: **He is different from the others** while staring at him order another ramen.

Naruto, like the normal, ordered another one, "Another one please!!"

Sensei-Sasuke looked at him, because he really cared for his students, he stopped Naruto from ordering. "Huh? NO! Take mine Naruto; you don't have to waste your money."

Sasuke-sama lent his ramen to Naruto seriously. Naruto has no other choice but to accept it because he saw the seriousness of Sasuke-sama's face.

"Uhhh, arigatoo sensei…" Naruto said as he gets the bowl from Sasuke-sama's hands, blushing.

While Naruto was eating, sensei-Sasuke just looked at him amazed because of how he eats using chopsticks. Sasuke-sama was shocked because he realized that he was being kind to a student which he never before did.

Sensei-Sasuke: ***Why am I doing this? I am never kind to any students***

Sasuke-sama got Naruto's chopsticks. He didn't really know what he was doing and how rude it was to do that. He was out of his mind, his reputation as a teacher who's not kind to students were all so fogging up his brain.

Naruto stared at him of why he did that. Sasuke was embarrassed because he took Naruto's chopsticks suddenly, thinking of a way for him not to get ashamed, he decided to feed Naruto himself.

Naruto was embarrassed yet he somehow feels comfortable with it. Sasuke-sama smiled at Naruto and all that Naruto could ever do was Blush!!

After Sasuke-sama fed up Naruto, Sasuke-sama walked with him to school and acted as if nothing happened looking away from each other's direction. Naruto avoided looking at him because he knows that he would just turn into a tomato.

Sasuke-sama looked down at Naruto and saw the sparkle in his eyes, thinking that he still feels as if he's new to the academy. "Naruto, will you stop looking at me with a scared face?"

Naruto agreed blushing…

"What's with the pink cheeks?" Sasuke-sama asked him as if he doesn't know.

"It's nothing…" Naruto replied, trying not to be embarrassed and rubbing his cheeks with his hands, his crystal-blue eyes were staring at the ground and doesn't know where else to look. Sasuke-sama saw this little unusual boy in his little confusing state and concluded what he was befuddled of.

Just as they reached the School gate, Sasuke-sama stopped walking, thinking about what would happen if he leaves Naruto alone. "Would he still follow me?" Sasuke-sama thought, staring at Naruto, and was waiting for his reaction.

Naruto realized that he stopped walking so he stopped as well and came back to him, thinking that leaving him would be a bad thing since he fed him ramen. Sasuke stopped thinking and told himself that Naruto would never leave his side. "And so it's decided…"

As Naruto came back to his sensei, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and hugged him. Naruto was shocked and he blushed, he just blushed, he didn't do anything like push him away, it seems like he liked it.

"Naruto… Why didn't you continue to your room? Why did you come back for me?" Sasuke hugged him, touching his beach-blond hair.

"I-I don't know sensei…" Naruto answered innocently as his hair being smoothly brushed by his teacher's fingers.

Sasuke then stopped hugging Naruto and stared at his eyes. He raised Naruto's face near to his and him bending down a little.

"Naruto… Don't ever leave my side…" Sasuke's words which made Naruto emotionally paralyzed and felt like his body and soul was being dominated. The world was rotating for the little Naruto, then slowly, he felt his teacher's hands raising his head up and his face drawing nearer to each other. Then slowly, his very own most-feared teachers' lips made the way into his heart.

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: And I thought to myself how my friends helped me that time as they promised. T_T

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: I was such a fool back then for doing those things to my dobe. ^_^

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: You still do it currently, Sasuke-CHAN?

(Sasuke pulls Naruto and laid down on him, staring, making him shut up)

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: you are still as noisy as ever, dobe.

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: Sasuke, go find someone else to lay down on, you're heavy! (Embarrassed)

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: Have you seen Kakashi??

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO fainted.

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: guess he thought about the wrong thing!

++++________+++++++++___END!!___++++++++++_______+++++

(NINJA CUP, GOLDEN)

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: Sasuke, you really look like Ishida Uryuu with your glasses on.

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: Who the heck is Ishida Uryuu??

(Moves his glasses on a better angle)

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: The Quincy with glasses. (I thought you were him)

24 YEAR OLD SASUKE: There's no Freakin' way that I would be that Hot?

18 YEAR OLD NARUTO: Why do you think that I, myself called you ISHIDA if you weren't?

(NARUTO flirts with SASUKE!!!)

A.N: chotto, does it mean that Sasuke thinks ishida is hot? O.o


End file.
